


Be Careful What You Wish For

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair Sandburg is a detective and Criminal Consultant for the Cascade Police Department.  He works in Homicide.  Did I mention that Blair is a Psychic?  He sees things by touching them.  Jim Ellison is a Detective in Major Crimes having trouble with his senses and praying he doesn’t lose his job. Will they meet and things work out?  You’ll have to read and see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon/gifts).



Be Careful What You Wish For  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair Sandburg is a detective and Criminal Consultant for the Cascade Police Department. He works in Homicide. Did I mention that Blair is a Psychic? He sees things by touching them. Jim Ellison is a Detective in Major Crimes having trouble with his senses and praying he doesn’t lose his job. Will they meet and things work out? You’ll have to read and see.  
Warnings: Psychic Abilities  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 3290  
Beta: Bluewolf  
A/N: This story is for Cinnamon, who has been a very loyal reader and likes my work. I decided to write something for her. Thank you for the boost to my ego, Cinnamon. 

Blair Sandburg was resting in his office. He had had a hell-of-a-day. They thought a man had killed his wife, all the evidence pointed at him, but then they called Blair in to see if he could help. You see, Blair Sandburg was not only a police Detective, but he was a Psychic. It didn’t always work, but today it had and they were closer to finding the real killer because of what he could see. The man that was a suspect was so grateful, he didn’t even ask how Blair had figured it out. Which was just as well since Blair had used his gift and didn’t want any questions asked. 

Ever since the brain injury from a car accident, Blair was able to see things that no one else could. Sometimes it was a blessing and sometimes a curse.

*****

Megan Connor was an Inspector from Australia and was in an exchange program to come to the states. She had met Blair Sandburg at a party and they were instantly best friends. They did all sorts of things together. She knew of his gift and approved of him using it even if not everyone else did.

Megan poked her head into Blair’s office that afternoon and asked, “Sandy, would you like to go to lunch with me today? My treat.”

“How could I turn that invitation down? I’ll meet you in ten minutes in the parking garage. We can argue over who is going to drive or not,” Blair answered. 

They both laughed as she walked to the elevator. When she walked into the Major Crime bullpen she could hear Captain Simon Banks and Detective Jim Ellison fighting yet again. She could tell that Simon might be thinking of letting him go, just by the way he was looking at Jim. She knocked on the door and said, “Simon, I’m going to lunch and taking this guy with me. Is that all right with you?”

Captain Banks, scowled at Jim and said, “That’s a good idea. Get him out of here before I get angrier.”

Megan pulled Jim by his hand out of the office and Jim pulled his hand out of hers and said, “I don’t need your help, Connor.”

“Oh, I beg to differ, tough guy. You were right on the verge of getting fired and I needed to stop him.”

“Why do you care, Connor?”

“Grab your jacket, we’re leaving,” Megan ordered and the oddest thing happened, Jim listened to her. 

They took the elevator down and got out and walked towards Megan’s SUV. 

Jim said, “I’ve got my truck here. I could drive us.”

“I asked a friend of mine to come along. You’re going to meet someone new today. His name is Detective Blair Sandburg-from Homicide. He’s so nice. You’re going to like him a lot.”

At that moment Blair walked up to her and smiled. “Did you change your mind about lunch, Megan?”

“No, Sandy, he’s going with us. It’s going to be just great. I think Detective Jim Ellison needs some friends anyhow…”

Blair held his hand out to shake and said, “Good to meet you, Detective Ellison.”

Jim shook Blair’s hand and Blair felt something from Jim instantly. He knew in two seconds that Jim was a full blown Sentinel and he also knew that Jim had no idea what he was. 

Jim finally pulled his hand out and turned to Megan. “I’m going to stay here. You go and have a good time. See you later.”

Blair called out, “I can feel that you’re losing time during the day. I can tell you why. If you’re interested come to lunch with us and we’ll talk.”

Jim walked up close to Blair and frowned. “What makes you think that I’m interested in a nutcase from Homicide?”

“Because I’m your last hope, Jim. The very last. What animal have you been seeing?” Blair asked. 

Jim looked shocked. How did this man know he had been seeing a Jaguar all week? It had just started. 

Without really hesitating too much, Jim answered, “A black jaguar. How did you know I was seeing things?”

“It’s a vision for you, Jim. You haven’t accepted it yet or embraced it. You must do both before you’ll be able to move on. I can tell you what you are and what you need to help you. If you listen to my advice, you’ll be on top of your game within a couple of weeks.”

“All right, you have my interest piquing. I’ll go with both of you for lunch. Where are we going?” Jim wondered. 

Megan pushed Jim towards the back seat of her SUV and said, “We’ll go together and save gas.”

Blair snickered as Jim got in without question. Megan had that way about her. You just did whatever she told you to and it always turned out right.

*****

At the restaurant, they got a private booth and Jim sat across from Megan and Blair.

The waitress took their drink order and then left the menus for them to go over. They all decided what they wanted and ordered when she brought the drinks. Once they were alone, it was time for talking. 

“So tell me, Sandburg, how did you know this about me?”

Blair just smiled at Jim. “You don’t believe the rumors do you? Yes, I touched your hand and knew instantly what you were and what you needed to do. I do this every day at work. Sometimes it’s exhausting, but today it’s very exciting. You are what is called a Sentinel. Now you just need to find a Guide to help you. He or she will keep you from zoning. That’s when you use one sense too much and you lose your way. You go off into a trance, more or less. Do you do this, Jim?”

“I don’t know how you know this. Has Megan told you what’s been happening?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, Megan has only mentioned you once or twice. And never did she say you were a Sentinel. We need to focus on you finding your true Guide. It’s someone that will make you feel better just being in the same room with him or her. It’s someone you know you can trust more than anyone else. I’m going to have some things to tell you about the Sentinel business, but do you have any questions before that?”

Jim blushed. “I think you’re my Guide, Sandburg. I feel better with you in the room. I’m headache free for the first time in three weeks. And besides I saw a wolf behind you. Does that mean something?”

“First of all, call me Blair. Not Sandburg. And yes, my spirit Guide is a wolf. I can’t believe you know this already. Megan do you believe this is happening?” Blair was practically bouncing in place. 

Megan smiled at a confused Jim. “Sandy, I do believe this to be true. I knew that your studies would catch up with _you_ one day. I was just getting Jimbo out of the office before he got fired. Do you think you can help him keep his job? His life and other people’s lives depend on it. I will help in any way possible. But I don’t think we should tell anyone but us three. What do you think?”

“You’re so right, Megan. We can’t tell anyone other than Captain Banks. I suggest we finish lunch and talk to him when we get back.”

Their food came and while they ate, Blair explained everything he could think of to tell Jim about his senses. Jim looked scared to death and Blair decided to make him relax. 

“Do you trust me, Jim?”

“Yes, I do, Blair. Why?”

“Then know that Captain Banks might not like this news but he will like the fact that he’ll have you up to speed and fully on his team soon. I’m quite convincing. He’ll believe me.”

“I hope so. My job depends on it. He was on the verge of firing me when Megan came in and saved my ass. Thank you, Megan. And thank you, Blair for everything you’re doing for me.”

They finished their lunches, with Jim treating them, and left the restaurant.

*****

Once they arrived at the station, Blair said he would make an appointment with Simon Banks as soon as he got upstairs. Megan and Jim got off on their floor and Blair went up two more.

One of the men who really disliked him, bumped into him and said, “Watch where you’re going, Sandburg.”

The bump was enough to show Blair that this man hated him and would feel no remorse if he got no backup. Blair knew he was going to have to transfer, he just didn’t know if Captain Banks had any openings.

He sat at his desk and called Simon Banks. 

“Banks…”

“Captain Banks, my name is Detective Blair Sandburg, from Homicide. Have you heard of me?”

“Yes. Homicide’s cop of the year two years in a row. Some type of special abilities, I’ve heard.”

“Yes, sir, you’re right. I wondered if I could talk to you soon about Detective Ellison. I have some news about what’s happening to him. I was hoping I could share it with you, and only you, and see about getting a transfer at the same time. Do you have any openings?”

“You want to leave Homicide? Most people would give their left nut to be there. Do you make problems?”

“No, sir. I follow rules and get the job done. Some of the men here don’t like that I have an advantage over them. It’s not their fault.”

“I’ll see you in ten minutes, Sandburg. I hope you’re not wasting my time about Jim Ellison.”

“You won’t be sorry. I’ll be right down.” Blair hung up the phone and went to tell him Captain that Captain Banks wanted to talk to him. 

Captain Marshall said, “Don’t even think about asking for a new job. I’ll give you a terrible reference. I need you here. If the guys don’t like you, that’s something you’ll have to get used to. Don’t embarrass me, Sandburg.”

“Yes, sir.” Blair turned and left, knowing he would never get out of that department. 

Detective Wendy Benson walked up to Blair and asked, “Are you planning on working today or just walking around?”

Blair glared at her. “Mind your own business, Benson.”

Having said this, he jumped on the elevator and went down two floors. Blair really, really disliked Benson. She wanted to sleep with him and couldn’t understand why he wasn’t interested. Blair finally told her she didn’t have the right equipment and that news spread like wildfire. 

_Well, if nothing else I’m going to help Jim Ellison. Then I can come back and be miserable again. Thus is life._

*****

Simon heard the knock and saw that it was Detective Sandburg. He got up and opened the door for him and said, “Come in and sit down. Tell me what you have to say about Jim Ellison.”

So Blair talked about all he had discussed with Jim at lunch. He told Simon that Jim needed a Guide, which he believed was Blair, and then just sat back for the laughing. But there wasn’t any. 

“This all makes sense now. Pardon the pun. You can help him control his senses and he’ll have the upper hand over criminals?” Simon asked. 

“Yes, he can do things that you would never believe he could do.”

Simon stuck out his hand to shake with Blair and Blair did this, knowing he shouldn’t. Touch was a bad thing for Blair. If Simon thought he was nuts, he would know right away. Blair shook hands and smiled at Simon. 

“You thought I wouldn’t believe you didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“The name is Simon. And I do have an opening for Detective Ellison’s partner. Are you interested?”

“Simon, I would love nothing more, but it’s not a choice I can make right now. I’m sorry. I was hoping for this to work out, but I will have to tell Megan how to handle Jim.”

“Did your Captain threaten you?” Simon asked. 

“I don’t want to say any more. I’m sorry I wasted your time. Could you give this card to Jim and tell him he can call me to learn more about this? I’ll do my best to get him in top shape, Simon.”

As Simon shook Blair’s hand, Blair pulled away and said, “You can’t tell the Commissioner. He would never keep it to himself and Jim would be ruined.”

“You’re good. You’re very good. But the Commissioner and I are old friends. He really likes Jim Ellison and will do almost anything to keep him here, including bringing you on board to help. You just go back to work and don’t say a word to anyone. The Commissioner will take care of everything.”

Blair left Simon Bank’s office with hope in his heart and mind. Blair would just have to be patient. As he got to the elevator Jim caught up with him and whispered, “Here is my address and phone number. Please call me and we’ll work on some of the tests you talked about.”

“You’re volunteering?” Blair asked, as he snickered. 

“Maybe I should rethink that…” 

Both men laughed as Blair got on the elevator to go upstairs. 

When the doors shut, Jim was still smiling because he could tell Blair had a thing for him. It was nice to know he wasn’t the only one that felt that way. Maybe Guides were more than just Guides. Maybe they were life partners. Jim would have to think about that. He’d never shared the loft after Carolyn left and wanted it that way. _No time to worry about it right now. You have things to talk to Simon about._

Jim headed into Simon’s office and Megan joined him not long after.

*****

Blair went back to his desk and got caught up on paperwork. His captain walked up to his desk and said, “Detectives Benson and Harrison could use your help in interrogation room one. They can’t get anywhere with their suspect and hope that you can get something.”

Blair just stared at Captain Marshall like he’d grown a second head. “Thanks, but no thanks. I’m busy getting caught up with my actual work here. They can’t stand me, sir, and I refuse to keep helping them when I know I would get no backup from them.”

“I think you misunderstood me, Sandburg. That was an order…”

“Whatever…” Blair took off for interrogation room one and knocked on the door. 

Detective Wendy Benson answered the door and stepped out of the room. “It’s time for you to earn your keep, Sandburg.”

Blair walked in, introduced himself and shook hands with the suspect, a man named Bill Bradley. When he did, he saw that Bill wasn’t the best person in the world but not the man they were looking for. He was being railroaded into admitting something that he didn’t do. 

Blair said, “Mr. Bradley, I suggest you stop talking and call for an attorney. They have nothing to hold you on and a lawyer would be able to get you off in a moment. Good day.”

Wendy followed him out and said, “What the fuck was that?”

“He’s not your man. Isn’t that what you wanted? Do some real police work and find the man that murdered that child because it’s not Bill Bradley.”

“You’re a low-life, fucker. You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you? Do you want us to fail at finding that child’s killer?” Wendy spat out. 

“Find him or her with good old fashioned police work.” And with that said, Blair walked off. 

When Blair got back to his desk, Captain Marshall called him into his office. 

Blair knew he was in trouble. He could see Captain Banks in his boss’s office and didn’t even want to go in. But he did. 

“Sir?”

“Don’t sir me, you lousy fucker. You called the Commissioner and he’s sticking up for you now? You won’t get away with this. I just got done telling your new Captain here that you don’t play well with others and you don’t follow orders. I doubt that he’ll want you now. If he has any sense in his head he’ll get on the elevator and go back where he belongs.”

Blair sighed. “Captain Banks, I don’t expect you to put up with this kind of behavior. From either of us. So I understand that you’ll need to leave.”

“I don’t think your boss here understands that the Commissioner wasn’t asking, he was ordering. And if Captain Marshall doesn’t follow orders I have to write him up.”

Blair looked so relieved and actually smiled. 

“What are you smiling for, Sandburg? Does he know you’re a fag too? You’re going to have your hands full, believe me,” Marshall spat out. 

“Why don’t we get your things, Detective Sandburg? I’ll help you carry them down to your new desk.”

Simon pushed Blair out of Marshall’s office and helped him pack things up for the move downstairs. 

Once they were done, they got on the elevator and Blair finally breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much, Captain Banks.”

“I told you to call me Simon. Everyone does unless they are in trouble. Did your captain always treat you this way?”

“Yes, Simon. They all treated me bad. I know if I ever needed backup, I wouldn’t get it at all.”

“You never have to worry about that in Major Crimes. Jim is gay and there are two guys that work the night shift that are gay. We accept everyone as long as they do their job.”

“This is very comforting. Thank you,” Blair said. 

“Why would they treat you so badly when the Commissioner said you were very important to their team?” Simon wondered. 

“Don’t ask me. I haven’t a clue. I never touched them so that I could see how they felt about me. But I promise you, Simon, between Jim and I, this is going to be one badass team.”

The elevator doors opened and everyone looked to see who was coming into the bullpen. Jim smiled immediately. Megan did also. 

“I think you’ve made two friends here already, Blair.”

“I think I have too. Thank you for giving me this chance.”

“I expect a lot out of you, so don’t think this is going to be easy,” Simon barked as he set down Blair’s things on the empty desk next to Jim’s. 

“Hey, Jim. It’s good to see you,” Blair said. 

Jim smiled and said, “We have a case already and I could use some help on it.”

“Good, show me the way,” Blair replied.

Simon smiled all the way into his office, knowing this was going to be a good fit. Especially with Megan Connor there to help. 

 

**Chapter Two: Who is the Teacher and who’s the Student?**


	2. Who is the Teacher and Who's the Student?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things to learn about one another and Jim wonders who is the teacher.

Who is the Teacher and Who’s the Student?  
By PattRose  
Summary: There are a lot of things to learn about one another and Jim wonders who is the teacher.   
Warnings: WIP  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2319  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do for me.   
A/N: For Cinnamon. I hope you’ll enjoy this series. 

 

**Chapter 2**

**Who is the Teacher and Who’s the Student?**

 

Blair had just joined Major Crime and he was already working a case with Jim Ellison. Blair was so happy he was about to burst. 

As he sat in the truck, next to Jim, he wondered how he could help with this case. It didn’t matter. Blair was going to do his best to help Jim in any way possible. 

“So how did your boss take you leaving without notice?” Jim asked. 

Blair looked at Jim and smiled. “He called me a fag and told Simon I was a fag and that I would be a disappointment, but Simon didn’t let it deter him. He’s quite the life-saver, that man.”

“He’s a very good boss, Blair but he’ll expect good work from you.”

“And I would give him no less, Jim.”

“We’re going to see a woman about her missing husband. The husband’s sisters all say that the wife killed him and disposed of him but I think I believe her and wanted your take on it. I hope she’s not guilty because I like her.”

“Good. I’m glad you asked for my help. Between the two of us we’ll figure something out.”

“Not that it matters, but did Simon tell you I am gay also?”

“Yeah, Jim, he did. And it really helped. I was very alone up in Homicide. Truthfully, I feared for my life all the time. They hated me.”

“Can I ask you some questions about your gifts?” Jim wondered. 

Blair snickered. “You can ask me anything, anytime.”

“Do you read minds?” Jim had to know. 

“No, not at all. I’d say I’m more of an empath. I touch someone and I know how they feel, where they have been, and what they are going to do next. I wasn’t always like this, Jim. I suffered a brain injury about three years ago and they said it’s from that.”

“How interesting. I wish I knew where my senses came from.”

“Oh, man, you were born with those gifts. You just hadn’t had them awaken yet. I believe your gifts are going to be so strong that we’ll be an unstoppable team. And Simon believes that to be true also.”

“Are you going to bring charges against Captain Marshall? Or Wendy Benson?”

“Hell no. I never want to see them again. I’m ready to go forward in my life and hopefully this works out for me.”

“It’ll work out fine, Blair. I promise. I’ll never treat you like they did. And neither will anyone else. Before we get busy with the case, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight after the paperwork is done?”

“First of all, thank you for asking but I think we should take it a little slower.”

“Okay, you’re not into me. I’m glad you told me up front. Thank you for that, Blair.”

“Jim, I never said I wasn’t into you. I just think we should go a little bit slower. Why do you think we shouldn’t?”

Jim thought a moment and said, “I get hard when I think of you in the middle of the day. I get hard when you speak, I get hard when you laugh and when you’re talking to me about Sentinel things. Basically, I’m hard all day and night. I have dreams about you at night and during the day. It’s driving me crazy.”

Blair laughed out loud and said, “Okay, dinner tonight and we’ll talk about some of the touchy feely things that are going on for you. I guess you showed me who the teacher was in this partnership.”

“Thank you, Blair.”

“Let’s go and meet the wife you were talking about. I’m anxious to see if we can tell if she’s lying or not.”

The two men talked about anything and everything on the way over to see Mrs. Palmer.

When they arrived, they walked up to the door and Jim rang the bell. When the door opened Blair saw Mrs. Palmer for the first time and knew what Jim meant. She looked very kind and truly sweet. He could see the sadness in her eyes. And Blair couldn’t help but notice the bump in her belly, meaning she was pregnant. 

Mrs. Palmer looked at Jim and asked, “Please tell me there isn’t bad news, is there?”

“Mrs. Palmer, I brought my new partner to look into this from a fresh perspective and hopefully we’ll find Mr. Palmer soon,” Jim answered. 

“Detective Ellison, please call me Jessica. That’s my name. I feel like we know each other well enough to call each other by our first names.” She led Jim and Blair into the house. 

“Okay, Jessica, my name is Jim and this is my new partner, Blair Sandburg.”

Blair took her hand in his and shook it. He sensed sadness and loneliness but nothing bad. 

Blair sat down next to her and asked, “What do you think happened to your husband, Jessica?”

“I think his family killed him and are trying to frame me so they can get all his money. He cut them off about a month ago and they blamed me. They blamed the fact that we’re having a child so late in life. They want the money and they’ll stop at nothing to get it. I wouldn’t be surprised if they try and take our child away from me.”

Blair patted her hand and said, “They’re not going to be taking your child anywhere. Could you possibly call them over so I could meet them? I would like to meet them on your turf.”

Jessica got up and called one of the sisters, named Sophie, and said, “Could you come over? The detective has some more questions for all of us.”

Jim heard Sophie, “We’ll be right there. I don’t want you telling them horrible things about us. You’re the one that killed him. We know it.”

Jessica hung up the phone and started to cry. 

Jim gave her his handkerchief and said, “Don’t let them do that to you. You’re in charge of your life and your baby’s life, so stay strong for you both.”

Jessica sat down once again and looked lost, but was sitting up straight trying to be brave. 

The doorbell rang and Blair said, “I’ll get it.”

He opened up the door and smiled at the three women. “Let me see if I get this right. You must be Brenda,” Blair said as he grabbed her hand and shook it. 

“Yes, who are you?” Brenda asked. 

“I’m Detective Blair Sandburg. I’ve been called in for the case and I hope to figure something out today.” Blair turned to the second sister and said, “And you must be Sophie.” Blair shook her hand and let go quite quickly. 

“And you must be the youngest, Barbara?” Blair asked and shook her hand. Once he was done introducing himself to all three of them, he asked them to sit on the sofa next to Detective Ellison. 

They did as they were asked and gave dirty looks to Jessica on the way to the sofa. Blair felt very bad for her but at the same time he had found out what had happened to Jessica’s husband. Now they just had to find him.

Jim looked at Blair and asked, “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“We’ll be right back, girls.” Blair led the way to the front entryway and whispered Sentinel soft. “He’s still alive. They have him locked in a cage somewhere, I can’t tell where, but they are starving him and he’s very weak.”

“Okay, we’ll tag team on this and see if we can’t figure it out.”

Jim and Blair walked back into the room and Jim said, “We know he’s alive, but we need to find him soon. We know it has nothing to do with Jessica and everything to do with Brenda, Sophie and Barbara. The first one to talk gets a deal made, the other two are out of luck.”

The sisters looked at each other with horror on their faces that they had been found out. Sophie was the first to talk. “It was Brenda’s idea all along. She wanted to teach our brother a lesson. But you’ll never find him, so he’ll be dead by the time you get to him.”

Blair said, “It’s okay, the first sister to tell me where I could find them will get an easy sentence. The rest of you will do hard prison time.”

Barbara was the first to stand up and shout, “He’s in my basement. Not at my house, but my empty rental house. The address is 10,340 Shaker Lane and you’ll find him naked in a cage. It’s what he deserved.”

Sophie and Brenda got up to leave and Jim grabbed both of them and said, “You’re under arrest.”

While they were fighting with the sisters, Jessica was crying softly for her husband’s life. She hoped they would find him alive. 

Jim and Blair called for backup and got the sisters all handcuffed and ready for their arrest and drive to the station. 

Jim went over to Jessica and said, “You stay here. We’ll find Shane and come back and get you. Stay strong. The worst is over now.”

She hugged Jim and then Blair. “Thank you for believing in me all along. I had a feeling that you did, but didn’t want to take that for granted. You’re very good at what you do.”

Jim and Blair didn’t know what to say to that. They both said, “You’re welcome.”

When the black and whites came, they separated the sisters and took them to the station house. Jim and Blair and an ambulance were going to meet at the house on Shaker Lane. Blair patted Jessica’s hand and said, “We’ll be back soon.”

*****

Jim and Blair found Shane Palmer and got him sent to the hospital for care. He had been there with no food or drink for three days. Jim hoped he would be all right. Blair told him there were going to get Jessica right away and Shane perked up right away. 

Once Shane Palmer was in the ambulance and on his way, Jim and Blair went to pick up Jessica. Jim kept the car running at the curb because it was chilly and he wanted her to be warm. Blair went up to the house to get Jessica. She was ready, threw on her coat and out the door she ran. 

In the car, Jim told her what had happened and she was mortified that the sisters had done that to their own brother. Blair assured her that he looked pretty good considering what he had gone through. Jessica began to tell them all about her husband. What a good man he was and how excited he was about the baby. Before long, they arrived at the hospital and Jim and Blair walked her in and found out what room he was in already. 

They got on the elevator and tried to keep Jessica calm for the baby’s sake. 

When they arrived she rushed into the room and into Shane’s arms. He held Jessica a little awkwardly because of the tube leading from a unit beside him into his arm.

“I thought they had killed you, my love. You look wonderful.”

“I’ve lost a bit of weight but I plan on eating many meals with you and will put that weight back on in no time at all.” He indicated the tube. “They’ve already started feeding me. Could you stay up here tonight with me?” Shane asked, pitifully. 

Jim said, “Shane, we’ll be here in the morning to take your statement. I think you need to eat and rest right now. Stay warm. If you need anything, here is my card. Call me day or night.”

“Thank you so much, Jim,” Jessica said, tearfully. 

“See you in the morning,” Blair called out over his shoulder as they were leaving.

Once on the elevator Blair said, “You did good, Jim. You knew she was innocent before I came along. But with my help we might have found her husband a little sooner.” Jim moved closer to Blair, leaned down and kissed Blair with much fire and passion. 

Blair said, “Let’s go to your place. Talk about a few things, order some food and sleep some. Not all, but some.”

Jim smiled. “You got it, Blair. I already called Simon and told him we’d see him in the morning after we got Shane’s statement.”

“Does this mean I’m staying overnight?”

“Yeah, Blair, it does.”

“Hot damn!”

They walked out to the truck and got in for the drive to Jim’s house. 

Blair asked, “What about the three sisters that were arrested? Will they get out?”

Jim smiled and said, “Simon, Rafe and Megan are questioning them as we speak and they won’t be given bail. Well, at least I’m almost certain. We’ll see them tomorrow afternoon.”

“What kind of food are we having tonight, Jim?”

“How does Thai food sound? That’s one of my favorites and since you taught me how to move the dials, I can eat spicier food. Thank you for helping me.”

“No problem, Jim. When we’re done, you’re going to be a kick-ass Sentinel. You wait and see.” 

“What are you going to teach me tonight, Blair?”

“That both of us could be teachers and both of us students. We’re going to play this by ear.”

“Thank God,” Jim whispered and laughed. 

TBC


	3. And So It Goes

And So It Goes  
By PattRose  
Summary: What are Jim and Blair up to after this big case?   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: WIP  
Word Count: 1819  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you so much. 

 

Blair woke Jim up at 5:00 am for some lovemaking. And as the night before, neither of them disappointed the other. 

Jim was holding Blair in his arms and said, “We’ve got to go up to the hospital, take Shane Palmer’s statement and then get busy making sure the sisters don’t go free.”

Blair kissed Jim and asked, “Would you like to shower with me?”

“Thought you would never ask, Blair.”

The two men grabbed clean items to wear, Blair borrowing boxer briefs and a tee shirt from Jim. Blair certainly didn’t want to show up in the same clothes. People would talk.

The shower turned out to be more fun than anything. And Blair informed Jim that he gave the best blow job ever. Jim was inwardly so happy about this, because he wasn’t that good at them, or so he thought. There was something about Blair that made Jim feel better and fuck better than he ever had. 

Once they were done in the bathroom, they made coffee and a quick breakfast. While they ate they talked about the case. 

Finally, at 7:00 am, they left for the hospital. They figured that Shane and Jessica would both be up by 7:30.

*****

They walked into Shane’s hospital room where both of them were eating breakfast. Shane was no longer attached to a drip.

Blair was the first to ask, “Could we interrupt and take your statement now, Shane?”

“Sure, I feel great and the nurses and the doctor said I get to go home tomorrow if I continue to do this well. Ask away.”

So Jim started by taking his note pad out and started taking notes of everything he asked and Shane answered. Every now and then Blair would come up with a good question and they would add that in. By 8:30, the statement was all done. Jessica had done hers before Shane was found, so she didn’t have to give another one. 

“Thank you so much, Jim and Blair. You have made things bearable for Jessica and the baby. I can’t really thank you enough for all you’ve done,” Shane said. 

Jessica walked up to each of them and hugged them. 

“Have a good life, you two. Let us know when the baby comes,” Blair suggested. 

“We would like to have the two of you over for dinner next week. Do you think that’s possible?” Jessica asked. 

Jim smiled and answered, “Sounds good to me. You both have my card.”

“Thank you both,” Blair added. “We’ll see you next week.”

They walked out and smiled at each other all the way to the elevator. Once they got on, Blair asked, “Can I help you do the paperwork when we get to the station?”

“You betcha. I’m going to see if you understand my short hand.”

“I bet I can. I bet you I can figure it all out and when I do, you are the bottom tonight.”

“Sounds like a fair exchange. Looking forward to that.” Jim smiled and kissed Blair before the doors opened.

*****

True to his word, Blair was able to figure out the entire notebook without any help from Jim. Blair looked over at Jim and could see he was already sporting a boner. 

Blair whispered, “Keep it out of the station, Jim.”

“I’m trying…”

Megan walked up to Jim and said, “The lawyer for the three sisters is trying to get them off on temporary insanity with only Psychiatric help and no time served.”

Jim jumped up and walked to Simon’s office. His hard on was completely gone. He knocked on the door, which sounded more like a pounding on the door. 

“Come in, Ellison. Sit down and let me talk before you bite my head off.”

“Yes, sir.” Jim sat down and waited for Simon to talk. 

“Well, damn… I never expected that to work and I got a yes, sir out of it too. I know this is not a funny subject Jim. But you have to keep in mind that these women would be put on probation for the next 15 years. They have to answer to a probation officer every two weeks and also do weekly community service for six weeks. I think it could be fair. But I think you should go and explain it all to the Palmers. Is the paperwork done yet?”

“Yes, Blair has it ready. We’re going to go up to the hospital and explain what has happened after I assured them they needed worry about them ever again. Makes us look incompetent. I’m not happy, sir.”

“Would you like to go to court and have your say in front of the judge?”

“Yes, we would like to have our say in it. Then we’ll accept the judge’s ruling from then on. What time is the hearing?”

“In 45 minutes. Get Blair and head out. Judge Harrison is the judge for this case. He likes you and he might be familiar with Blair too. Go, before I change my mind…”

Jim walked over to Blair and told him to take the report into Simon’s office and then they were leaving. Blair was a little surprised, but he followed orders and took the report into Simon.

He followed Jim to the elevator when he left Simon’s office and said, “I think it must be something bad, right?”

“I’ll tell you about it when we get to the truck. We’ve got little time to get to the court house.”

Blair instantly understood what was happening and touched Jim’s hand to be sure. Sure enough, they were going to talk to the judge. Blair was calmer immediately. 

Once in the truck, Jim told him everything Simon had said and raced over to the court house.

*****

When they arrived at the court house, they showed their ID and were told where Judge Harrison’s courtroom was. Both men almost ran up the stairs to room 211. When they walked in, the Judge wasn’t in yet, but the three sisters were there. They saw Jim and Blair and got nervous right away.

The lawyer for the girls walked over to where Jim and Blair were sitting and said, “I need you to leave, you’re upsetting my clients. They have enough going on without having to deal with you two.”

“Sorry, we’re here to give a statement. You can’t tell us to leave or stay. You have no right to say anything to us. Go back to your chair and sit down,” Jim barked. 

“Well, I never…” Then he walked over to the sisters and told them not to worry, even though the lawyer was worried himself.

The D.A. walked up to Jim and Blair and asked, “Are you here to give a statement?”

“Yes, sir, we are. Both of us.”

“I could use all the help I can get, and the judge will probably call you up first. Stay calm at all times and try not to let the other lawyer bother you.”

“No worries. We’re ready for this,” Jim replied. 

The bailiff announced the judge coming into the courtroom and they all stood. Judge Harrison saw Detective Ellison and Detective Sandburg standing in his courtroom and knew this couldn’t be good. 

Judge Harrison told everyone to sit and he started going over the charges against the women. Then he stated what a doctor had said and what the lawyer was claiming and looked at Jim first. “Detective Ellison, are you here to give a statement?”

“We both are, Your Honor.”

“Well, we might as well start with you then. Come and get sworn in and talk to me.”

Jim walked up there and the judge noticed how worried the sisters looked. Maybe they had begun to realize this wasn’t such an easy case. 

The Bailiff swore Jim in and Jim sat down. Jim took out his notebook and began to tell the judge exactly what was going on. He told him how they tried to frame their pregnant sister-in-law so they would get all their brother’s money. He continued telling him about how he knew they were lying and it was the sisters who had done the damage, not the sister-in-law. He said he was aware that they were not insane, but instead very sane. They knew exactly what they wanted and were going to get it. Jim then explained that Blair was next in interrogating the sisters and he could make his report to the judge.

The lawyer for the sisters shouted, “I want to ask him some questions.”

Judge Harrison said, “Feel free to.”

“Are you a doctor, Detective Ellison?”

“Of course not, but my partner is. He has a degree in Psychology. So he would be the one to ask about that.”

The lawyer continued, “So basically, this is all a guessing game with you. You don’t know anything.”

“I know plenty. I’ve been a Detective for many years and I know when someone is lying and when someone just doesn’t have a touch with reality. These three were in complete control. They knew exactly what they were saying.”

Judge Harrison said, “I would like Detective Sandburg to come now and we can listen to his statement. You’re excused, Detective Ellison.”

“Thank you, Your Honor.”

Jim winked as he passed Blair, making Blair feel like he could handle anything.

The Bailiff swore Blair in and he sat down to talk. And talk he did. He said all the right things. He used all the right medical language to make sure the judge knew that they were faking and liars. Then Blair told the judge about what condition the brother was in when they found him and it didn’t look good for the evil sisters. 

Judge Harrison said, “Does anyone have any questions for Detective Sandburg?”

No one said a word. The judge smiled at Blair and said, “You can get down now, Detective Sandburg. I look forward to your statements during the trial, which will be starting next week. There is no need to raise a ruckus, Mr. Temple. You’ll get your chance in court. We’re going to try the sisters for attempted murder and kidnapping. I suggest you go home and get your case more prepared this time.”

Judge Harrison pounded the gavel and said, “Court is adjourned.”

Blair sat down next to Jim and said, “And just like that, we’re going to court.”

“You did well, Blair.” 

“I suggest we tell Mr. and Mrs. Palmer about this before anyone else tells them,” Blair said. 

“That’s a great idea, Blair. Let’s go now.”

And that’s what they did. They knew it wasn’t over yet, but it was better than having the sisters out on the street. 

TBC


	4. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair have to go to court about the Palmer case and in the meantime, they get closer with their new friends.

What Comes Next?  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair have to go to court about the Palmer case and in the meantime, they get closer with their new friends.   
Warnings: WIP  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2974

 

Jim and Blair headed over to the hospital to catch Jessica and Shane Palmer before he was released. When they walked into the room, Jim could hear Shane’s heartbeat going triple time and Jessica trying to calm him down. 

They both jumped when they saw Jim and Blair walk into the room. Shane recovered quickly and asked, “Did you hear that my sisters are trying to get off on reason of insanity?”

Jim said, “Take some deep breaths, Shane or they won’t let you go home anytime soon. Yes, we knew and Blair and I testified at the court house today and the judge put them back into jail and said they are being tried on kidnapping and attempted murder. They aren’t going to get off easy like they had planned. I guess they thought no one would be there today to object. So calm down both of you, especially, Jessica. You don’t need to be giving the baby heartburn.”

Jessica smiled and said, “I knew you wouldn’t let us down. I just knew it. I tried to calm him down but he wasn’t trusting us.”

Blair smiled and said, “It was our pleasure. And the judge wasn’t on their side at all. Anyhow, things will work out, don’t you worry.”

“How are you feeling, Jessica?” Jim wondered. 

It was her turn to smile again and answer, “I’m doing well. And now that you have calmed Shane down, things will be much better.”

“When do you get out,” Blair asked. 

Shane started putting his shoes on and said, “As soon as I’m ready. I have to take it easy at home, eat plenty of healthy food and lots of liquids, but other than that everything seems to be going well.”

Jim helped Shane get his shoes on and get them tied. He knew that Shane was still tired and weak. “As soon as we’re done with your shoes, Blair and I will take you and Jessica home.”

Jessica hugged Blair quickly and then Jim when he stood back up. “Thank you for everything guys. And don’t forget that we’re having you for dinner this week. What day are you off?”

“We’re both off on Sunday, if that works for you, Jessica,” Blair replied. 

“We’ll shoot for 3:00 on Sunday then. We’re going to grill steaks.” Jessica was getting all her things together as she spoke. 

“That’s perfect for us. We’ll see you at three on Sunday. If you need us for anything before then, you know my number,” Jim reminded them. 

“Both of you are in our cell phones,” Shane said, happily. 

It was time for Shane to leave. So Jim pushed the wheelchair as the nurse talked to the couple all the way downstairs. Once they got settled in Jim’s SUV, they were off.

“So Jim, tell me if you’ve heard any more about the hearing for my sisters? We haven’t been notified of any dates as yet.”

Jim could tell that Shane was nervous. “Don’t worry. We’ll know soon and we’ll help you get ready for the hearing. It’s important you keep your wits about you and your anger in check. The jury will think you’re out to get them otherwise.”

Jessica almost laughed and said, “But Jim, we _are_ out to get them.”

Blair snickered. “They have a point, Jim.”

“We’ll work it all out when the time comes. Stop worrying now. It’s not good for the baby,” Jim said. 

Jim drove into their driveway and parked. “Ready to get back to living your life like it should be?” 

“We would like to put you and Blair as our Power of Attorneys for our money and the baby. Just in case something should happen,” Shane said, carefully. 

“I think you should find cousins or some type of family besides your sisters. You don’t even know Jim and me that well, Shane. I just don’t want you to make a mistake.”

Shane looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, “No, we drew up the papers while we were in the hospital. You have treated us better than family since you met us. You believed Jessica when no one else did and we both know that you would see to it that our child was raised well. Do you agree with this plan?”

Blair looked at Jim and smiled. “Jim, I don’t see any other way to make them feel more comfortable about leaving a child to his sisters. So we’ll do this for them.”

Jessica finally spoke and asked, “Could we draw up papers for you and Blair to take our baby if it came to that? Don’t feel like you have to answer now. Talk about it and get back to us.”

Blair hugged her as they walked into their home. “We would be honored. This means the world to us. Both of us. We’ll never have children, so we can help you spoil yours. By the way, what are you having anyway?”

Shane beamed with happiness and answered, “Twins, a little girl and a little boy. We’re going to name our son Mason James Palmer and our daughter will be Juliette Blair Palmer. You saved all of our lives. It’s a small way to thank you.”

Jim knew there were two babies from the heartbeats he could hear, but he didn’t want to spoil the surprise for Blair. And Blair was surprised. 

Blair was practically bouncing in place as he said, “I can’t wait until they are born and we all get to spoil them rotten.”

Jessica hugged him so hard, he could hardly breathe. “Thank you, Jim and Blair for making this all possible. If you would have believed my sisters-in-law I would be in prison now. And Shane would be dead and nowhere to be found. We thought we were only having one baby, but we just found out at the hospital that there were two. It was a very nice surprise. Does this change your minds about being Guardians for them if it came to that?”

Jim hugged her next. “Not at all. You’re not going to need us at all. The hearing will go well, your lives will continue on and we’ll spend as much time with the twins as we can. We’re proud and pleased to do it with you and for you.”

Shane said, “You two go and have a good day. We’ll see you on Sunday and hopefully we’ll know something about the hearing by then.”

Jim and Blair walked to the front door and said goodbye to both of them. “By the way, I love the name Juliette so much. When is the happy day going to be?”

They both smiled and Jessica said, “In six weeks. I’ve been having some pains, so hopefully soon.”

Jim said, “If you want us there for moral support, give us a call. Otherwise, just call once you’ve welcomed them into your family.”

“We will, Jim. Thank you for everything,” Jessica said as she showed them out the door. 

Jim and Blair held hands all the way to the SUV. They were both quite happy. 

Once inside and buckled up, Blair said, “What made you decide to get a new SUV three days ago?”

“I was hoping they would share the baby with us and they wouldn’t have with my old truck. So for work, it’ll still be my old truck. For home and outings it’ll be the SUV. I like it. It’s very comfy and feels like home to me,” Jim answered. 

“Man, you’re such a softie. I knew you were excited about the baby, but you knew there were two of them, right?”

“Yeah, I could hear their little heartbeats and new one was a girl and one was a boy. Or at least I thought so. They were very different. I love the name Mason. Perfect name for a sweet little boy.”

“Like I said, “You’re a big softie. And I love that about you.”

*

Three days later, they were told about the court date. It was on Friday the 13th. As far as Blair was concerned this was a bad sign, but didn’t want to make waves. He didn’t even say a word to anyone about the date.

They picked up Jessica and Shane on their way to court on Friday, the 13th. They got into the back seat and made their way to the court house. 

“Jim, do you think this is going to go easy on us or hard?” Shane asked. 

“It should be easy, but I don’t make bets on people’s lives, so we’ll have to wait and see what happens today. I think it should only take a day, but there again, something might come up like a surprise medical witness for your sisters and shoot us right down.”

Jessica said, “No matter what, we’ll owe you for the rest of our lives for believing in me.”

Blair sighed and said, “We don’t expect you to owe us anything, ever. Being friends is enough. Now, here we are, so let’s get inside and get settled.”

They all climbed the stairs to the court house and talked with each other like old friends. Jim liked how comfortable he was with them. So did Blair. And Jim could tell that they felt the same way with Jim and Blair.

Once inside the courtroom, they sat down and waited for the hearing to start. The Bailiff brought in Shane’s sisters and all of them gave dirty looks to Jessica. Not Shane, Jessica was getting the brunt of all of this. 

The judge finally arrived and the bailiff told everyone to stand for Judge Harrison. 

Both sides said their opening statements and then the DA called Jessica up first. He asked quite a few questions and she answered them all truthfully and when it was the other sides turn, they weren’t as kind. When the lawyer for the sisters was done, Jessica was crying, no, she was sobbing. Judge Harrison asked if she was all right and she said, “I’m sorry. I’ll try to be in more control from now on.”

The Judge glared at the DA and asked, “Did you want to go over anything that was said?”

The DA stood up and asked her about 20 questions and she answered all of them with ease and was relaxing once again when Brenda Palmer stood up and shouted, “She’s a fucking liar. Don’t believe a word she says.”

The judge struck this from the record and asked the jury to not pay attention to anything this woman said. 

Sophie Palmer was the next one to mouth off to the judge for being stupid and believing her.

Judge Harrison asked, “Does anyone have any witnesses like the man that was kidnapped?”

Everyone could tell the judge was getting pissed off and it wasn’t at Jessica or Shane. 

The DA called Shane up to the stand and he was sworn in and before he said anything, Barbara Palmer told the jury not to listen to a word he said. He had asked them to kidnap him to get away from Jessica.

Judge Harrison asked her to close her mouth or he would find her in contempt. She jumped up and said, “I find you in contempt, Judge. You’ve been on their side since this started this morning. Everyone on the jury knows you must be friends with the two cops that helped Jessica. You need to recuse yourself.”

The judge slammed his gavel down and called the lawyers up to the stand. “Finish this up and finish it fast. These women won’t last too long with their big mouths. Keep them in control or I’ll hold them in contempt.”

The DA asked many questions of Shane Palmer and he was answering them all just as he should. Then the prosecution asked tons of questions and called Shane a liar. 

By three o’clock, Jim and Blair had already been questioned. And then both sides were giving their closing arguments. 

Jim watched the jury and had a good feeling. So he hoped his senses were telling him the right thing. The jury left and they sat and waited in the courtroom. 

The DA came up to Jim and said, “You could probably go get something to eat or drink. It may be a while.”

Jim smiled and said, “No, we’d rather wait here just in case.”

Jim, Blair, Shane and Jessica were the only ones left in the courtroom except for the bailiff. Jessica whispered, “Jim what do you think is happening?”

“I think the jury is on your side, but until I hear it from their lips, I don’t want to get to cocky. Stay calm and take deep breaths. Blair always tells me to do that when I’m worried or upset about something.”

Blair snickered. “And I’m always right. So listen to Jim, Jessica.”

Shane laughed softly and said, “They sounded insane today. Am I right?”

“We don’t want to say that, because that’s what they want people to believe,” Jim reminded him. 

About that time, everyone started to come back into the courtroom. They jury had only been out for about one hour. It was now four o’clock and Jessica was exhausted. 

They brought the sisters out and then the judge came next. He said, “Do you have a verdict?”

“Yes, your honor. We do.” He then took the paper to the judge and the judge handed it back. 

“How do you find Brenda, Sophie and Barbara Palmer?”

“We find them all three guilty of attempted murder and of kidnapping,” the foreman answered. 

“Thank you. You are now excused. Mr. Pilot, you will be here in the morning at 8:00 am and these three women will not utter a sound, or I will find them in contempt on top of everything else. I will then sentence them.”

“Yes, your honor. We’ll be here in the morning.”

Judge Harrison then looked at Jessica and Shane Palmer and said, “There is no reason for you to be here tomorrow. Have a good life.”

The three sisters stood up and started screaming at Jessica and the judge pounded his gavel until they shut up. “Bailiff, please remove these women from the court.”

As they all left the courtroom, Blair took Jessica’s hand to reassure her that everything was fine. But instead, he could tell something was going wrong with the babies. Jim saw the look of dread on his face immediately and listened for the heartbeats. They had slowed way down. 

“Jessica and Shane, we’ll explain later, but you need to get to the hospital now. Something is wrong with the twins. We need to have this checked out.”

Shane said, “Can you take us?”

“Yes, I’ll even use my siren and lights. Let’s hurry.”

As they were going to the SUV, Jessica’s water broke and the pains started coming right away.

“Buckle up, we’re going to get the hospital and fast,” Jim ordered. 

No one said a word for the entire trip. Jim made it in ten minutes and Blair had called ahead to have them waiting with a stretcher for Jessica.

They wheeled the stretcher right upstairs and Jim and Blair sat in the waiting room in hopes that everything would go all right. 

“What did you feel when you touched her?” Jim asked. 

“I could sense that the babies were barely there anymore. I can’t really put it into words. But I knew it was bad news.”

“Same here. I listened and I could hear the heartbeats but not like before. Don’t you find it odd that they just believed us and came up to the hospital?” Jim wondered. 

“I have a feeling that Jessica knows we’re special. And I think that Shane trusts anything we say. At any rate they are in the proper hands,” Blair said. 

They sat holding hands for the next hour and finally Shane came walking out with a huge smile on his face. 

Both Jim and Blair stood up. 

“They came early, but they are very large preemie twins. They each weigh 5.5 pounds. They are doing beautifully. 

Jim and Blair were dying to hug on this man, but they didn’t know him well enough yet for that. 

“Jessica wants me to show you the twins and then she wants you to come and see her. Would you mind?” 

“We can’t wait to see Mason and Juliette,” Blair gushed. 

“Lead the way, Shane. We can’t wait to see Jessica too,” Jim added. 

First they saw the twins and saw what little angels they looked like. Juliette had blond hair and Mason has brown hair. While Blair was holding them he knew they were healthy and happy babies. This pleased him to know end because he knew that Jessica would ask. 

Once they had both held them in their arms, Shane led them to Jessica’s room to see her. 

“Wow, when you have a set of twins, you do it right,” Blair said and he hugged and kissed Jessica on the cheek.

Jim wasn’t about to be outdone by Blair. “Jessica, they are just gorgeous babies. So sweet looking and I was thinking about dinner at your house. You’re going to be busy with the twins, so why don’t we plan on having dinner at our house. We’ll get one of those baby beds for the office and they can sleep while you have an evening off. What do you say to that?”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful. I would love it and so would Shane.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do. Now you rest and take care of each other and those little angels. We’ll see you on Sunday,” Jim said. 

TBC


	5. Friends and More Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of Be Careful What You Wish For. Jim and Blair have made some excellent friends and more friends are to be found.

Friends and More Friends  
By PattRose  
Summary: Part 5 of Be Careful What You Wish For. Jim and Blair have made some excellent friends and more friends are to be found.   
Genre: Slash  
Warning: WIP  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1552

 

Two nights after Shane and Jessica’s twins were born, Jim and Blair picked them up in their SUV’s and took them to their house. Jessica looked exhausted and she had said she couldn’t wait to sleep in her own bed. 

Jim wondered if the twins would be letting her get any sleep at all. For a change, Jim was glad it was someone else’s problem and not theirs. 

Shane and Jessica got settled in the house. While they were putting everything away, Jim and Blair went into the nursery’s and talked to the twins. 

Blair was across the hall from where Mason’s room was. “Jim, I swear, Juliette just smiled at me. And don’t you dare say it’s gas.”

Jim laughed and answered, “Maybe she’s just happy to be in her own room. I’m going to lay Mason down in his crib now and see if I can get him calmed down enough to go to sleep. Didn’t Jess say that she just fed them?”

“Yes. So see if you can work some Sentinel magic and have him sleep all night.”

Both men laughed as they got the twins changed and dressed in their jammies for their first night home. 

In the living room, Jessica was sitting on the sofa and smiled. “Do you believe how lucky we are? We had time to get everything in order while Jim and Blair took care of our babies. It’s awfully quiet back there isn’t it? Should we check on them, Shane?”

“Nah, I think they’re really enjoying their namesakes. Mason James looked at Jim like he was in awe earlier tonight. And Juliette Blair was smiling at Blair off and on for the drive home.”

“They said they’re going to have us over for dinner in a week. I hope the babies will be sleeping well by then. Cross your fingers, Shane.”

“They’re crossed, Jess. Let’s go check on Jim and Blair.”

The two new parents walked down the hall and heard Jim and Blair talking to their twins in their cribs. It seemed both babies were sleeping like logs. 

Jess whispered, “Come on guys. Come sit and have a drink with us.”

Shane almost laughed at the look on their faces as they had to leave the nursery for each. 

Jim and Blair followed Jessica and Shane into the living room where there was iced tea waiting for all of them. 

“Oh, how did you know tea sounded wonderful, Jess?” Blair asked. 

“Because, tea is always wonderful. I can’t drink too much because I’m nursing, but you all can tell me if it’s good. I brewed it just a bit ago.”

Jim sat down and took a big long drink. “It’s delicious, Jessica. We brew ours fresh every day too. Tea takes on a funny taste when it sits for too long, don’t you agree?”

Blair burst out laughing. “Jim, they have two new babies in their home and you’re talking about brewing tea with Jess?”

“I’m really comfortable with you guys,” Jim admitted. 

Shane cleared his throat and said, “Okay, we’re friends and we need you to tell us how you knew that twins were in trouble.”

Blair looked at Jim and Jim said, “They’re our friends. Fill them in.”

Blair started with the accident he was in and how he now could touch someone and know if they were bad people. He could also sense pure goodness too. Then Blair told them about the Sentinel legend and they were in awe. 

“So Jim, Blair is your Guide?” Jess asked. 

“Yes, he is. Thank God. He saved my life in more ways then you’ll ever know.”

Shane smiled and said, “I knew there was something special about you two. I just couldn’t put my finger on it. Thank you for letting us know the scoop.”

“It can never get out about Jim. People know about my gift, but Jim’s is a little different and we would have problems at work because of it,” Blair explained. 

“We would never tell anyone. Your secret is safe with us,” Jessica said, sweetly. 

Jim took his and Blair’s glass into the kitchen and came back and said, “We’re going to leave you alone now. Have a wonderful first night. Call if you need help. You have us on speed dial, right?”

Shane laughed. “I think we’ve got it, Jim. You know how you said you wanted us to come over for dinner in a week? Would it be all right if we had you over here and you could help us with the cooking instead? It would be so nice to leave the twins in their rooms.”

Blair smiled, big time. “That’s a perfect idea. Next Sunday, which is six days from now, we’ll bring everything to cook with. We’ll see you then.”

Blair hugged Jessica and then Shane. Then it was Jim’s turn. The new parents walked the boys to the door and locked up once Jim and Blair were in their SUV. 

“Shane, we have made the best friends in the world, don’t you agree?”

“Jessica, we will be thanking God forever for those two. They not only saved us, but they saved our babies. We’re very lucky.”

They walked down the hall to check on the babies and couldn’t get over how well they were sleeping in their new little beds.

**********

When the guys got home, Jim seemed upset. Blair said, “Is something wrong, babe?”

“I want us to have a house, with a yard that Juliette and Mason can play in as they grow up. What do you think of that idea, Blair?”

“Oh, my goodness, you are smitten. I love this look on you.”

“Don’t make fun of me, Blair.”

“I’m sorry. I love them too. Yes, let’s start looking for a house soon. And what’s nice is that Shane and Jess will take them home when they cry.” Blair snickered and so did Jim.

“How about if I ask Simon for a couple of days off for us to look?” Jim wondered. 

“That would be great. If he can spare us, if not we’ll have to wait till another day off.”

“Why don’t you call Megan and ask her if she would like to rent or buy the loft,” Jim suggested. 

“That’s a great idea, Jim. I’ll call now and you call Simon. I’ll go in the office to make less noise.”

Blair grabbed his cell and walked into the office to call Megan Connor. 

In the meantime, Jim called Simon and asked him for the favor. 

“Jim, we have two new cases. We’ll be too shorthanded,” Simon answered. 

“Okay, we’ll look on a day off and hope we find something in one day. No biggy.”

“All right, two days. Then you work straight until Sunday. Deal?” Simon asked. 

“Are you sure, Simon?”

“You better decide before I change my mind,” Simon teased. 

“Okay, we’ll take the two days and when we get back you’ll be happy to see us,” Jim assured him. 

“See you on Wednesday, Jim. Good luck on house hunting.”

Jim closed his cell and smiled as Blair came walking out of the office. 

“Megan is so pumped about this. She’s taking the exam to become a citizen, did you know that?”

“No, I didn’t know that. Wow, she must want to stay,” Jim guessed. 

“She’s in love with Simon. She knew the only way he would be interested is if she was a US citizen. She’s also going to take the exam for detective first grade. I’m so stinking proud of her.”

“She’s in love with Simon? Does he know?”

“I don’t think so, Jim. Don’t say anything to him, okay?”

“I won’t. Does she want the loft then or not?”

“She said consider it sold. She loves this place. She hopes we’ll leave the furniture because she doesn’t have any at her apartment.”

“So we need to buy all new furniture? You’re joking right?” Jim was shocked. 

“Chances are, we’re going to find a great house and will need new stuff anyhow. Stop whining, Jim.”

Jim walked over and pulled Blair into his arms. “How about some dinner, some dancing and some romancing upstairs?”

“Are you cooking?” 

“I’m ordering. Chinese. What do you want?” Jim asked. 

“Before I forget, Simon and Megan both want to have dinner some night with Shane and Jessica. They both think they must be a very nice couple. I was thinking of asking Jess if she felt like two more for dinner on Sunday. What do you think?”

“Good idea. Megan will help with dishes and you and I can do all the cooking. Jessica can have a real day off. Call her tomorrow and see what she says.”

“Will do. I also called a real estate agent and we’re going to go to the bank at 9:00 and get pre-qualified. Then we’ll start looking at the houses tomorrow afternoon. Are you still excited, man?”

“I am. Now, we just need to introduce Megan and Simon to Jessica and Shane and that will be six friends and two babies. It’s going to be great.”

TBC


End file.
